The Many Mistakes of an Old Man
by Lolerator
Summary: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light and a role-model to almost everybody... But not everything is as it seems in his life. Namely, the fact that he has a tendency to manipulate and lie to his 'pawns'. What could possibly go wrong when the King Pawn - Harry Potter - finds out? And remember, it's all for the Greater Good! Bash! Bad! Dumbles. See inside!
1. Prologue (kind of)

**_IMPERIO! YOU SHALL READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_HEYY PEEPS! So, this is my new fic! As I said I hoped to do, this is (obviously) a Super!Harry fic, with lots of Manipulative!Dumbledore, and consequently heaps of Dumbles bashing. (As much as I like him, ol' Dumbles made one too many mistakes, in my eyes, to have them classed as mistakes, the twinkling fool.) Anyway, this fic first takes place when Harry goes back to the Dursleys' for the summer after his fifth year. I don't know how long it will last for, but I'm hoping this fic will be quite long._**

**_Sorry to keep going on, but I just wanted to say, for anyone interested, I WILL NOT be giving up on The Prankster Kings Have Been Over Throned. If, however, I do not update within the next two weeks, I will put it up for adoption, just in case you're interested. So I guess then, if I don't update then I am giving up on it... Eh._**

**_Last thing: thank you to Bellamort500 for helping me choose the title! (I really am crud at choosing! XD)_**

**_Thank you if you do read my excessively-long A/Ns, I'm really chatty! ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Harry Potter stared, unmoving, at the undecorated wall of the smallest bedroom in Number 4, Privet Drive, remembering the events that had taken place in the car ride back 'home' after being picked up by his aunt and uncle from King's Cross.

The 15-year-old **_(A/N - 15 or 16?)_** sighed, earning the attention of his uncle, Vernon Dursley, who was currently prattling on about drills. "What, boy? You have something better to say?" Vernon growled, snapping Harry out of his daze. Harry wasn't going to answer until he saw the blood slowly creeping into his uncle's face - a sure warning sign.

The young wizard sighed again. "What do you want me to say, uncle?" Harry asked patiently.

The redness was now moving at a faster pace now. "What happened at your freak school this year, Potter?"

Harry scowled and turned back to the scenery rolling by.

"Freak!" Vernon barked. "I asked you a question! ANSWER IT!"

Harry's anger levels were rising - quickly. Vernon, unfortunately for him, didn't catch this, as he raised his hand to strike Harry.

"DO NOT HIT ME!" Harry roared. Vernon was only slightly cowed, but then, Vernon Dursley wasn't an easily intimidated man.

"You want to know what's happened to me this year, do you, Vernon? Well, let's start from the dementor attack," Harry's voice was barely louder than a whisper, yet it carried around the silent car. A haunted look in his eyes, the young wizard continued. "The Ministry of Magic," Harry ignored the flinches from his 'family', "sent two dementors after me, creatures that can suck a person's soul out of their body, to try to prosecute me for performing underage magic." Another round of flinching. "I was then given a trial in front of the entire Wizengamot. I am only here and not in Azkaban because my Headmaster, who is an influential person in the Wizarding World," some more flinching, to which Harry rolled his eyes, "saved me. And then he ignored me for the rest of the year.

"Some crazed Ministry woman then gave me detentions for trying to tell people that Voldemort has returned, which the Ministry is denying, and making me write in my own blood." Harry lifted up his left hand, showing the pearly-white scars on the back of his hand, clearly reading the words, _'I must not tell lies'_. Petunia blanched.

"And then, to top off my _brilliant_," Harry bit out the sarcastic word, "year, my wrongfully-accused godfather, whom I barely knew, was killed. Sirius Black. I assume you've heard the name?" Harry asked rhetorically. Of course the Dursleys had heard of the infamous 'murderer' Sirius Black. Their eyes widened in fear.

"Does that answer your question?"

Harry went back to staring blankly out of the window. The entire car was stunned into silence.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent after his rant. And now, staring at his plain bedroom wall, Harry was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could've contained his anger if Vernon had said anything negative.

Suddenly realising that some needs needed taking care of, Harry got up to walk to the bathroom. On his way out, he saw the clock and started. _12:06?!_, he thought. _Well,_ he then added to himself, _at least I now have unrestricted access to the kitchen_. Harry's belly rumbled in agreement, reminding him that he had eaten nothing since a meager pumpkin pasty on the Hogwarts Express.

Fixing himself a ham sandwich, Harry sat on the spotless counter (Petunia would have a fit if she knew) and looked out at the navy blue sky. Only the brightest few stars were visible due to the bright orange lighting of Little Whinging.

And... What was that speck in the dark sky, coming closer and closer to Privet Drive?...

An owl.

Harry immediately jumped off of the counter to open the window. The owl soared gracefully through, thankfully receiving the bowl of water and bread crusts that Harry had presented it with a quiet hoot.

While the unknown owl refreshed itself, Harry opened the blue wax seal and read the letter inside the envelope.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It is with my deepest sympathy and regret that I tell you that you are required to be at the reading of Sirius Black's will. The reading will take place at 3 p.m. on Saturday 1st of July._

_On a more personal note, Mr Potter, there is something else that we goblins would like to tell you, against the wishes of Professor Dumbledore. I will meet you in my office after the reading. All will be explained there._

_May your investments be wise and your gold flow,_

_Ragnok_

(Head Goblin and Director of Gringotts Bank)

* * *

**_Okay, so this is a kind-of prologue, but sorry that it's not much._**

**_Question: does anyone know a good, well, 'farewell' that I can use for the goblins? As you can see, I used "May your investments be wise and your gold flow", but I don't know if there is a specific, uh, saying... Any help?..._**

**_I know I say this all the time, but..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	2. Gringotts and Wills

_**OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! Well, I did not wake up this morning to find out that I was J. , no matter how much I wished. (Nope, I had to sit through Geography and Drama instead. How FUN.)**_

_**Anyways, THIS IS IMPORTANT! For anyone who is reading my other ongoing story, The Prankster Kings Have Been Over Throned, I will update that every other weekend, whereas I will update this fic every weekend. Or, at least, I will try to. I do hope that for my next chapter I won't have to do an A/N (apart from thanking my wonderful reviewers!).**_

_**Talking of that, my reviewers & responses (henceforth known as R&R - kind of ironic, you could say) are at the bottom!**_

* * *

Harry's startling green eyes dimmed with sadness while reading the letter - until he reached the final part. He frowned. What was so important that the head goblin, of all people needed to speak to him about it? And why didn't Dumbledore not want him to know?

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Harry stretched and yawned just as the glowing sun peeked over the roofs of the houses opposite. He had had a most wonderful dream - instead of his usual nightmare of Sirius falling through the Veil, he was sat in a meadow, just lying there on the fields of daisies. It was a rather refreshing - and most definitely welcomed - change.

After a quick shower, Harry trudged downstairs to make breakfast. Just as he set his uncle's coffee on the table, Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen, blanching when she spotted her nephew.

"Morning," Harry said politely. Petunia nodded in response and began sipping at her perfectly-made tea, peeking over the fences of the neighbours while she did.

Harry shook his head in amusement. Old habits died hard.

After breakfast, Harry started studying. (In their haste to get out of their nephew's way, Petunia and Vernon forgot to lock away Harry's school books upon arriving back at Privet Drive.)

Opening _'Wards and Other Useful Privacy Charms',_ Harry immersed himself in the pages. He was fascinated by the unique magic.

* * *

The next week flew by in a haze of studying. And before Harry knew it, he woke on the day of the reading of Sirius' will.

The Gryffindor took a shower and awkwardly sat on his bed, eating a bacon sandwich. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if bacon sandwiches are just a British thing or not, but TRY THEM! They are soooo nice.)**_ He still hadn't worked out a way to get into Gringotts.

As if someone had been answering his thoughts, a small sheet of parchment appeared on his desk. Setting the empty plate aside, Harry picked up the note and read:

_This is a goblin-made portkey that will take you to Gringotts. It cannot be traced by wizards, so make the most of your freedom. The activation word is 'investment'. _

_-Ragnok_

And, with the muttered word, Harry was whisked away.

* * *

This portkey, Harry noted with a grin, is much smoother than the wizard-made ones.

Not needing to steady himself on his feet (unlike usual), Harry took in his surroundings. He was standing in a long room with a oak table running through the middle. Torches on the stone walls provided low, flickering light.

Suddenly realizing why he was here, Harry's grin slid off his face.

A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump. "You miss him, don't you," a soft, sad voice murmured.

Harry turned around to see the familiar face of Remus Lupin, except a tad more aged and grey. Harry gave a sad smile to the last living testimony of the (true) Marauders, before pulling him into a fierce hug.

Once the pair was seated, Harry looked around at the table. There were a few recognized faces - such as Tonks, who had her hair coloured black for the occasion - but at the head of the table stood a tall man with slightly curled grey hair, piercing blue eyes and a rather prominent nose. The unknown wizard nodded at him, and Harry nodded politely back.

A loud creaking sound was heard in the hall, and the adults stood, their hands making a cross in front of their chests. Harry, out of curiosity, did the same but with a baffled expression on his face. Next to him, Remus watched the younger wizard's antics with a rueful smile.

"Ah, Harry Potter. May your investments be wise and your gold flow," a rough voice spoke, reminding Harry briefly of Mad-Eye Moody.

The raven-haired wizard turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a grinning goblin. Much like the ones he had seen before, this goblin had sharp teeth and nails, but also had kinder eyes - eyes that were currently sparkling with amusement.

"Uh... You too, sir," Harry said awkwardly, flushing red.

The goblin chuckled - a deep, booming sound - before introducing himself. "Ragnok," he said, making the same cross as the others and bowing.

Everyone sat back down, including Ragnok.

"So, let's get this started with," the head goblin boomed. "This is Mr Sanford Smythe," Ragnok indicated to the grey-haired man to his left, who bowed his head, "the Black family solicitor."

Mr Smythe stood with grace. "Good morning everybody," he received a chorus of 'Morning' back. "We are here today to hear Sirius Black's will. Without further ado..." Mr Smythe opened his black briefcase, and out floated an almost-exact replica of Sirius Black.

Harry only just managed to bite back his sob at seeing his dead godfather.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, am of sound mind and health.

"Eugh, now that legal stuff is outta the way, let's skip to the good stuff!

"So, to my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave all of the Black family estates and wealth. Everything will be transferred into the Potter family vault," this made Harry frown. What Potter vault? As far as he knew, he only had his trust vault, "but be careful, kiddo. The Blacks are notorious for being dark, so go with Moony when you want to go into your vault.

"Talking of that, I leave all of my personal wealth and 12 Grimmauld Place. Do whatever you want with it, ol' pal.

"To my cousin, _Nymphadora_," the hologram of Sirius grinned, while Tonks muttered under her breath, "Annabella Tonks, I leave half a million Galleons. Oh, and Nymphy, save some for your parents, will ya?

"That's about it. Before I go, Moony and Prongslet; please, please do not feel guilty about my death. Yes, I know you probably are, you foolish, loveable people." The two addressed wizards hung their heads sheepishly. "I like to think I went down with a bang, but if not, give them he'll from ol' Paddy. In fact, do that anyway.

"And that's it, peeps! Peace out!" With a last grin and wave, the holographic Sirius faded out of existence.

After the rest of the legal stuff was out of the way, Ragnok beckoned Harry (and Remus, much to the pair's confusion) into his office.

* * *

**_Like? Hate? Tell Auntie Cookie how ya feel!_**

**_So, yup, I made up all of the legal stuff off the top of my head. The "sound of mind and health" but was all I knew, and even then I wasn't sure._**

**_But anyway, THANK YOU to my reviewers! Here are your responses from yours truly:_**

**Bellamort500:****_ here's some more! :-)_**

**geetac: _thanks! :) _**

**LuckyCat1:_ I told you in a PM, so there's no need to write it here, but thank you for reviewing anyways! :) _**

**_Okay, to those lurkers out there (yes I know who you are!), please take those wonderful people's examples and REVIEW! _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	3. Vaults and Letters

After the rest of the legal stuff was out of the way, Ragnok beckoned Harry (and Remus, much to the pair's confusion) into his office.

The head goblin ushered them inside and indicated for them to sit in a armchair in front of his desk, while he rummaged around in the draw of his desk. Finally, he pulled out a large folder with a crest on seeing the crest, Remus gasped, obviously recognising it, but Harry frowned.

"Harry?" Remus asked, confused. "Don't you know what the crest is?"

As his best friend's son shook his head, the werewolf clenched his fists, an angry glint in his eyes.

Ragnok watched the exchange with a frown, followed by dawning realisation, on his face.

"Mr Potter," he said softly - or rather, as softly as a goblin could. "Have you ever been to the Potter family vault?"

Again, Harry shook his head. The goblin swelled with rage - a very scary look - before calming down. Ragnok sighed. "It seems I've got a lot of explaining to do, then.

"To put it bluntly, Mr. Potter, your magical guardian is Headmaster Dumbledore, who was supposed to inform you of the Potter family vaults at the age of 11. The Headmaster went against your parents' wills in doing this, a crime punishable here in the Wizarding World.

"Also, since you don't know about the Potter vault at the time, I find it very suspicious that a large sum of money is missing from the Potter family vault. Especially as only a Potter and their magical guardians are allowed to enter."

Harry blinked. Twice. "Can I go and see the vault, please?" Harry asked politely, not realising the werewolf about to be unleashed next to him.

Ragnok, however, saw Remus about to leave - presumably to rip the Headmaster to shreds - and stopped him. "Mr. Lupin, you are required to escort young Mr. Potter here to his vault," Ragnok said with a smirk. "Therefore, I would prefer it if you stayed here."

Remus was suitably shut up.

Two minutes later, the trio set off to the infamous cart for a dizzying ride (which, Harry noted while hanging onto the edge of the cart, was much longer than usual) to the Potter family vault.

When they finally got there, Remus was looking green and Harry was staring in awe at the magnificent sight before him.

Prancing elegantly around the Potter family crest, which looked like it was standing on the back of a bowing griffin, was three majestic lions. (One a lioness, one a cub and one a lion.) The lion had a wild mane, whereas the cub was starting to grow the same. Weirdly, the whole family seemed to be smiling, and the male lion looked like he was winking at Harry.

"Oh yeah," said a voice behind him. Remus stood next to Harry, rubbing his forehead and still looking queasy. "James told me about that. Apparently, the lions are charmed to act like each Potter, either born or married into the family, but only shows two generations. That would mean that the one with the crazy hair is James - oh, don't give me that look Prongs, you know it's the truth - the lioness is Lily and the little cub is you."

Harry smiled sadly at the wooden doors - which were holly, he assumed from the colour.

"Right, down to it then," Ragnok spoke up. "Mr. Potter, all you need to do is stroke the cub's head to enter. In order for Mr. Lupin to enter, you need to tell the griffin that he is."

Harry felt a little bit weird talking to a carving of a griffin, but did so anyway.

"Remus Lupin wishes to enter as well." The griffin nodded.

Harry then stroked the head of the cub - himself? - which giggled, before the doors simply melted away.

What Harry saw took his breath away.

Mountains and mountains of golden galleons were plied high, almost touching the tall ceiling; deadly looking goblin-made weapons and armour covered one wall; at the very back of the room (which was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts) was many bookcases and priceless family heirlooms.

Remus chuckled. "I forgot to mention that the Potters are rich... Very rich."

Upon exploring the large vault, Harry realised there were many more doors leading into different rooms, the most notable reading, "Black Vault" and "Overflow". But, he decided, those were for looking at another day.

Harry's favourite part of the visit by far was looking at the heirlooms. There were many jewels and (strangely) wands of his ancestors, but Harry was careful not to touch these, wary of destroying something irreplaceable. (His visit to Ollivander's at the age of 11 still was clear in his mind.)

Eventually, Harry left the Potter vault with a few slim tomes (including '_1001 Household Charms Every Wizard and Witch Should Know_' and an early version of '_Hogwarts; A History_') and a weightless bag of galleons (courtesy of Remus).

* * *

Exhausted, Harry fell on his bed back at 4 Privet Drive after being Portkeyed back. His visit to the vault was much more tiring than he first anticipated.

Suddenly, Harry heard a tapping at his window.

"Will I ever get a break?" he muttered grouchily, but opened the window anyway.

Hedwig flew in with an excitable Pig and an intelligent-looking tawny owl. Hedwig gave Harry a reproachful look, making him assume that she heard his comment before he opened the window.

Giving the owls a treat and some water each, Harry relieved them of their burdens and sent them on their way. (Minus Hedwig, of course.)

Harry first read the note from the unknown owl, which was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_I do hope you are okay and your aunt and uncle are treating you well. _

_This is going to be a fairly short letter - I need to pack my bags because I'm going to France! - but I have enclosed a brochure about dealing with grief. I don't need to imagine that Sirius' death has hit you hard. While I'm on that subject, the booklet recommends talking to someone about the problem - so please write to me about it, Harry. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, Hermione _

Harry scowled at the letter. He didn't need to "deal with his grief" - he was coping just fine! Although, he admitted to himself, it's no fun.

Next, Harry opened the short note brought by Pig. The handwriting was not familiar to Harry, but it was distinctly feminine.

_Harry, _

_It's me, Ginny! I imagine this is slightly awkward - I mean, we barely know each other - but just remember that I am here for you if you need me. _

_Anyway, now that's outta the way, I've sent a care package with Hedwig for you. It contains some of Mum's baking - she has made it her goal to "fatten you up" - some... items from Gred and Forge and some sweets from Ron. (The prat was going to write you a letter, but landed me the job instead. Not that I mind, but isn't he supposed to be your best mate?) _

_I think that's it, so... Bye! _

_From, Ginny _

_P.S. The twins say that some of the pranks need to be tested, and that they think your relatives will be perfect guinea pigs. _

Harry grinned at the letter before setting it aside to open the "care" package.

* * *

_**So, sorry this chapter took so long to put up! Oh, and I'm also sorry for the format of the last chapter - but it's all fixed now!**_

_**I wasn't too happy about the way this chapter was written, especially the letters, but there we go, I guess. **_

_**Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, just PM me! **_

_**Anyway, onto my FABULOUS reviewers! Thank you all so much!** _

**awrenraven** - _yeah, thanks for pointing it out! I probably wouldn't have noticed if you didn't!_

**Bellamort500** - _and your review brightened my day! :-)_

**poppabear11420** - _yeah. But I've found a way around it now!_

**geetac** - _thanks! :)_

**_Also thank you to my guest reviewers! _**

**_Now, please take these wonderful people's examples and REVIEW! :-) _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	4. Strange dreams and annoying godfathers

**_Sorry this update is late! But I'll save my rambling for the end (look forward to it, lol)... _**

**_The first five sentences are taken from page 710 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. In fact, anything you recognise does as well. (I would like to inform a guest reviewer - and anyone else who noted this - that I am thankful of you pointing out my non-existent disclaimers. But I do have one a general disclaimer on my profile, just in case I forget, which is very likely.) _**

* * *

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face...

And the scene changed.

Harry found himself standing in the middle of the lavishly-decorated Gryffindor common room.

But before he could frown, he heard an amused voice behind him.

"Well, hey pup."

Harry span around to see- "Sirius?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

Harry's dead godfather smiled softly, looking much healthier than when he died. Nodding, he opened his arms wide.

Harry almost stepped into them, but then he became suspicious. "How do I know that this is not a trick of Voldemort's?" he asked quietly.

"Constant vigilance, I see. Well, I am Padfoot and you are Prongslet," Sirius said with a sad grin. Nodding, Harry hugged Sirius. Both were crying openly.

Ten minutes later, they finally parted. "So," Harry frowned, wiping away his tears, "how come you're here? Not that I don't want to see you, of course. But aren't you dead?"

Sirius' normally-laughing face sobered. "I honestly don't know, but I do have a theory. I think, because I died through the Veil, I have a stronger tie to the living world, but I am definitely dead," he said.

"Does that mean that..." Harry started off hopefully, but then tailed off, embarrassed.

Sirius understood anyway. He nodded. "Yes. Harry, your parents are so, so proud of you. But Prongs said that you have to play more pranks, and that he loved the care package from the female Weasley..." Sirius winked, to which his godson blushed. "Lily slapped him for that."

"Good," Harry grumbled, but he was secretly thrilled about hearing a piece of information about his parents.

After a moment, Sirius cleared his throat. "I need to be going soon, pup, but I need to ask something of you..." He paused awkwardly. "Would you like it if I stayed in your head? I know how strange and awkward that sounds, but I don't know how else to say it..."

Harry, after breaking out of his shock, rolled his eyes. "Of course I would, Paddy. But only if you don't ramble like you did just now."

Sirius flushed red, but grinned happily anyway. "Okay then, I'll see ya in a moment, pup..."

After one last hug with his godfather, Harry woke up.

_'Well, this is awkward_,' said a voice in his head that definitely wasn't his.

"Sirius?..." Harry said tentatively.

'_Yup! We can speak to each other in your head, so you don't need to speak out loud.' _Harry would bet that his godfather was grinning._ 'I mean, how weird would that look in public? People would think you're a right nutter.' _

Harry would've snorted at that comment, but his body felt the need to remind itself of more pressing matters... Namely, whether he would make it to the bathroom or not.

Almost as if he was answering Harry's thoughts (and Harry thought there was a large possibility this was true), Sirius said, '_You can block me out, kiddo. I don't know how, but I think it would work if you imagined a wall with a door around your head. I'll walk out and open the door once you've, uh, finished.' _

Harry flushed red, but did so anyway.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly.

Upon Sirius' insistence, Harry had taken to jogging to the park to practice martial arts and gymnastics. He also started working out at the local gym and, to Harry's complete embarrassment, ballet. (At first, Harry had outright refused to do that, but his godfather then pointed out that it would help with his agility.)

For the first few weeks in Harry's dreams, the pair talked about the Marauders' tales and pranking schemes, but they soon moved on to practicing dodging, duelling and Apparating (it took Harry quite a while to learn this). Sirius had also passed on his knowledge to Harry, meaning that he now had an entire Hogwarts education - plus some, due to Sirius' Auror training - under his belt.

Needless to say, come September the First, Harry was exhausted.

* * *

**_Okay, sorry it's short! This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, I just couldn't be bothered to do it and left it to the last minute. I hope it wasn't too fast-paced for you, but I don't want to dawdle. Just say if there's something wrong! _**

**_Anyway, I would (once again) like to say a massive THANK YOU to my wonderful, marvellous, fantastic, excellent, superb, stupendous reviewers! Seeing your reviews made my day! _**

**Scrappy8**: _glad you enjoyed it. :) _

**Guest**: _thank you for pointing it out! _

**Krazyfanfiction1**: _uh, do you mean in my writing or is that just a general question? If so, I guess you could chop carrots with the slicing hex or cut someone's throat open... (Gory, I know!) _

**Palitha**: _gracias! :) _

**geetac**: _ah, but that was - for me - a long chapter. Thanks anyway! _

**mumimeanjudy**: _thank you for answering! :D _

**stars90**: _very good! Are you in Slytherin on Pottermore by any chance?... ;) _

**angelallie15**: _thanks! (*blushes*) _

**squirtlee16**: _ah, you'll have to wait for that, I'm afraid! :) _

**_Once again, thank you to my reviewers; you are awesome sauce! And, as always, please review! (My ego needs stroking here! Lol.) _**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	5. AN - I'm sorry!

**_I can just imagine all the disappointed faces of my faithful readers (I felt like putting 'minions' there instead...) when they realise that this isn't a chapter... I know. I'm sorry! _**

**_Just wanted to say that I'm going away on holiday tomorrow and I won't be back until the 19th. So I can't promise a chapter until then, but I'll try my best. _**

**_Unless I see you before then, have a happy Easter everyone! _**

**_-Lolerator xxx_**


End file.
